Child Game
by strawberry Lover 999
Summary: Maka is no longer partners with Soul and is now going to have a messed up life where she is betrayed, hurt, and gets with Black*Star but not everything stays good for our Maka gets heart broken when Black*Star no longer wants anything to do with her and is pregnant. some Naruto characters are included in this story and all are good friends with Maka.


**Child Game **

_**I do not own any of the characters nor the anime Soul Eater and Naruto. Now on to the story.**_

Maka was crying in her dark room remembering what her partner and crush had told her.

**~flashback~**

"Soul what do you want for lunch" asked a smiling yet nervous Maka _'this is the day I tell him that I like him' _"Maka I'm not hungry by the way I'm going on a date with Liz so be back around 8" Maka's smiled dropped "oh so you two are dating since when" Maka said while putting the trays back. "Why should I tell you about my love life it is none of your concern" soul implied annoyed "Um probably because I'm your partner …and I care about you" Maka saying the last part in a whisper "well maybe I don't want to be your partner anymore you are so annoying to be around" "why are you saying that Soul I thought we were family" Maka was on the verge of tears by now "Whatever Maka I don't want anything to do with you we are no longer partners" "fine" "bye Maka" after soul said that he left a heartbroken Maka to deal with the pain.

**~end of flashback~**

Maka got up and wiped her tears and went to a nearby mirror "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door" the mirror rippled and rang 3 times "Wazzup, wazzup, wazzup" "hello lord death scythe mister Maka reporting in" "oh hello Maka what are you reporting to me?" lord death said while tilting his head "I am reporting to you that I am without weapon and decided to make myself a death scythe is that okay lord death" Maka asked nervously "of course Maka is there anything else?" "yes I am going to move to another place so that I can live alone that is all lord death" "very well Maka I will inform the staff about you going solo but when are you to move?" asked a curious lord death "I shall be moving today I have already found a place to move good day lord death" with that said the mirror went back to normal.

**Maka's POV**

Well today was a disaster oh well men would always be men. "Well time to pack" after I pack I go to make lunch for the last time so that Bair won't die of hunger. "There I'm sure Blair is going to love this" I leave the plate on the table with a note that says

'I left and I won't be back but hey at least I'm feeding you when I leave  
love Maka~'

Time to go home I'm sure they miss me I have not seen them in 9 years

**~flashback 9 years ago~**

"Are you really leaving Maka-chan" said a 8 year old Naruto "yes Naruto-kun but I promise when I am old enough we can live together" a 8 year old Maka reassured little Naruto "okay Maka and when you move in with me I will be by your side and go to school with you deal" "Deal! Naruto I am going to miss you and everyone else"

**~end of flashback~**

Both Naruto and I have been sending letters to each other and the last on I received from him was 3 months ago when he said that he moved into death city after that we had no time to send each other anymore because of us both being busy and all.

**Normal POV**

Maka knocked on the door where she hoped her best friend lived. After she knocked a girl with long violet hair opened the door "Um hello is a boy name Naruto Uzumaki live here?" "yes and who might you be" "may you please call him" the girl with long violet hair nodded then said "Naruto-kun someone is here to see you" "coming babe" after Maka heard he was with someone she was glad she decided to buy a new house just in case the offer did not stand. "Well I didn't know that baka would get with someone as lovely as you miss..." "Oh how rude of me I am Hinata Hyuuga" "Maka is that really you it has been 9 years what are you doing here" said an overjoyed Naruto "can't I see one of my childhood friends once in a while" "yeah but why come now. Did something happen? Are you okay?" I am fine Naruto I just came to tell you that I moved and just wanted to catch up but since you are busy then I guess I should take my leave goodbye baka and Hinata nice meeting you. You two make a great couple" with a smile on her face she waved goodbye _'well I guess I should have never expected him to wait for me he is happy now and I cannot do anything to change that so it seems we both broke our promise Naruto and this is goodbye forever' _"everything today has not gone my way now has it I guess I am not the girl everyone is proud to have in their life….well it's time to show my true self even though my back always hurts because of them" when Maka got home she undressed until she had nothing but tape wrapped around her bust "I haven't let these puppies out since I was 10 oh well let's see how much they have grown" as soon as she cut the tape she heard "Maka your god is here now….."Black*Star just stood there surprised his friend was naked, had F-cup size breast, where perky and creamy. "Oh hey Black*Star what are you doing here" asked a confused Maka "they are hugger than Tsubaki's" black*star is so intrigued with her gigantic breast he starts to grab them "Black*Star what are you doing?" "Hey Maka lets play a game" "and what game would that be" "how about we play black*star says" _'damn if she agrees to this I will finally get to rub something in that bastard soul's face and finally have someone to take this sexual tension I have been having, masturbating is not fit for a god like me' _"okay I will play with you" _'maybe my day has not been that bad' _"Black*Star says kiss me" Maka leans her naked body into Black*Star putting both hands on either side of his face then kisses him. Black*Star wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer. After a couple of minutes Maka pulls away "Black*Star says take off my cloths" Maka starts with his shirt grazing her thumbs along his toned muscular body, then pulls his pants down slowly revealing his back boxers with a blue star. Maka starts playing with the hem of his boxers then slowly pulled them down without trailing her fingers down. All cloths are off she looks back at Black*Star waiting for another command "Black*Star says blow me" Maka kneels until her face was at his already erected cock like any woman she estimated his length _'well its seems like I hit the jackpot black star is huge I would say 9 inches' _Maka licks his tip tracing the edge sending shivers down his spine. Then Maka started to put his tip in her mouth circulating her tongue around his tip slowly taking in an inch every time she bobs her head. _'Oh god she is so good at this I can't take it no more'_ "Black*Star says fuck me Maka" Black*Star says while trying not to be fazed by the fact she was giving him an amazing blowjob. Maka pushes Black*Star down then crawls seductively on to him. When she aligns his tip into her opening then just drops taking his entire cock into her. Black*Star grunts "oh god Maka you are so tight" Maka just moans in response loving that she is getting fucked. Black*Star flips their position putting a leg on his shoulder so he can go deeper. Both Black*Star and Maka kept fucking each other releasing their sexual frustrations onto each other.

**~time skip~**

Maka was pissed today because she has to go to school knowing that Black*Star being who he is already told everyone that he just got nailed. "Oh well time to get dressed" Maka sighs and puts tape around her bust then finished getting dressed. When she finally arrives to class she is tackled by Black*Star "Hey Maka" when he looks down he pouts "why are you hiding them you should be proud that yours are bigger than everyone I am disappointed but I am also happy that I am the only one who has seen them" Maka blushes at his statement then hesitantly asks "Black*Star what am I to you?" Black*Star lifts her chin so that he can look into her eyes "Maka you are a special person to me, you helped me take out my sexual tension, you are a beautiful girl, so how would you like to be my girlfriend/goddess" Maka smiles then kisses him "yes Black*Star, so you really think I should stop taping them and show them off?" Maka asked her now boyfriend, Black*Star nods "yeah I would like you to just be yourself and so I can show all of the guys how hot my girlfriend is" "okay Black*Star I will be back" Maka leaves to take her tape off when she is spotted by both Liz and Soul. Both Soul and Liz follow her to the restroom wanting to see what she was up to going to the restroom right when class was about to start. What they saw shocked them both. _'Who knew Maka was bigger than Blair and Tsubaki'_ they both thought "the thing I do to make him happy he is lucky I love him" Maka sighed. As she left both asked each other "who does she love?" When Maka entered class all eyes were on her "what?" she asked nonchalantly "why are you so surprised she has something and just in case you ask they are real" Black*Star said with a smug look on his face "how do you know that Black*Star?" asked an annoyed Soul "I saw them" Black*Star said with a smirk plastered on his face "Hey Maka you want to hang out after school?" Black*Star asked everyone was expecting her to decline but they were surprise when she agreed "why are you so surprised he is my boyfriend" a lot of peoples jaws dropped 'this is going to be a long day' they both thought. Both Black*Star sat next to each other the whole day touching each other making the other want more both excited for school to end. As the last class ended they both stood up and ran to the door but where stopped by the gang they both growled "what do you want can't you see we are in a rush" everyone besides Maka where surprised to see him so angry everyone got nervous but his tone sent shivers down her spine wishing that they would hurry up and spill she was getting hornier and needed her boyfriend's cock inside of her. "Black*Star let's just go you can't keep me waiting" when Black*Star looked into her eyes he could see she needed him bad he sighs "well if you are not going to answer Maka and I are going to go fuck" whit that said he lifted her up turned around then said " bye guys" leaving everyone shocked.

**~time skip 5 weeks later~**

Both Black*Star and Maka came to a surprise when they found out that they were going to be parents. "Well Black*Star it seems we are going to be parents" "Sweet, but I do not want your father to be so clingy towards it" "okay then let's go we must give the big news" said an excited Maka. When they arrived at school they started hearing about a new students transferring "Black*Star I do not want you to get into any fight with the new students okay" "But Maka~" "Black*Star don't" "fine" said a pouting Black*Star "Hey Star~" a girl with pink hair said seductively. Maka's eye twitched "Star~ how come you are hanging out with such a flat chested bitch" (Maka felt uncomfortable with people staring so she taped them again) "Well see you Black*star I am going to go see lord death" with that Maka stomped away.

**~in the death room with Maka ~**

"Wazzup, wazzup, wazzup Maka what gives me the pleasure of seeing you today?" "well lord death I came to inform you that I am pregnant so I may not be able to go to any missions" "MAKA MY DARLING DOUGHTER HAS BEEN TAINTED I SHALL KILL THAT BASTERD WHO EVER LAID A HAND ON MY PRESIOUSE MAKA" yelled a hysterical spirit. "Okay Maka thanks for informing me now may you please show our new student around" "yes lord death but may I ask where are they are right now" "oh yes they are at the front of the school right now" "thank you lord death I shall take my leave now"

~at the front of the school~

When Maka arrived she was surprise to see Naruto, Hinata and all of her old friends. "hey guys what are you doing here" "Maka so you are our guide well this dobe said that you finally contacted him so here we are" "Sasuke it's nice to see you again" "Maka-chan you have grown to a lovely lady but it seems your still flat as a board" "for your information Kakashi-kun I just tape myself up if I didn't then many people would keep staring and plus he wouldn't like others seeing the real me" "Maka who is 'he'?" asked a worried Naruto and Sasuke "well 'he' is my boyfriend" it was silence for 10 seconds before everyone screamed "WHAT!?" "Yeah I have a boyfriend and I am pregnant with his baby" said an uncomfortable Maka. Many of her old friends passed out and only two had murderous aura around them. "Anyway guys let me show you around" everyone got out of their shock and followed the teen. Maka showed everyone around then she spotted her friends and Black*Star who is talking to that pink haired bitch. "hey guys these are the new students and are also my old friends Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Tsunade, Jiraya, Orochimaru, Minato, Kushina, and last but not least the most awesome people I ever known are Itachi, Hidan, Sasori, Zetsu, Pain, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Kisame" after Maka introduced them she finally asked "who is she?" "oh how silly of me I am Sakura, Black*Star's girlfriend" Maka's eye twitched "well nice to meet you I am Maka" Maka wanted to beat the shit out of them but she didn't let that happen and stayed friendly to the skank in front of her. When the bell rang Maka left with her friends tagging along. Sasuke and Naruto both wrapped their hands around her saying that they are so happy to see her again "oh my god guys ya'll are overreacting it has only been 10 years or so" "yeah but still we all love you and where lonely when they took you away" Black*Star who was hearing and seeing everything gritted his teeth "those guys are too close to her" stated a jealous Black*Star "you know *Star she is going to break up with you" "yeah I know soul it is just I don't love her n more she is too controlling I am surprise she didn't kill me at least she got the message that we are now trough" "yeah well it seems she is going to have to raise that kid by herself"

**~with Maka and the others on the roof~**

After they reached the roof Maka was crying "Maka are you okay why are you crying" "I am going to have to raise my baby alone …he …..He ….he is with someone else I don't know how I can handle it all alone" many guys where pissed at the guy who got her pregnant then just left her "it's okay Maka we will help you all you have to tell us who was the bastard who just left you" "it was Black*Star" when the name came out they immediately wanted to kill him "Hey Maka how about after 3 months you want to come live with us at Konoha and we will forget your life here and become a ninja again?" asked Tsunade the current hokage. "Okay but who am I going to live with?" "Well isn't it obvious you're going to live with Kakashi since he is closest to the hospital" Maka agreed then waited for the 3 months to be over.

**~time skip 3 months later~**

Maka and everyone are in the death room saying their farewells to lord death. For the past 3 months Maka became a death scythe granting her the permission to go wherever she wanted to go and luckily Tsunade put a barrier jutsu around the baby so that it wouldn't get hurt when she fought. Black*Star and Sakura are still together but both are starting to be hated by the others because they are getting meaner. "Well it seems like I won't be returning here again for now" with that said Maka left and started anew with her friends.

**THE END.**


End file.
